


Why did you steal my cotton candy heart?

by frogwon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogwon/pseuds/frogwon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua has a crush on the touchy Seungcheol. With all the people he does skinship with, Joshua couldn't possibly be special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why did you steal my cotton candy heart?

**Author's Note:**

> A coping fic of sorts  
> Honestly im 2 tired to edit this

It's everything Seungcheol does that makes Joshua's heart flutter. Everytime they interlock fingers Joshua feels his heart beat. His lips curl into a smile, genuine feelings coming out for something so fake. It was skinship, that's all..

Seungcheol hugs him and squeezes his back. It's only for moral support. A hug is a hug. Joshua still blushes, covering his face as it goes red. 

It isn't really special. Seungcheol does it to his other friends. He grabs Jihoon's hands, plays with Jeonghan's hair- takes care of him a lot- and cuddles their youngest friend Chan.

He doesn't want to fall in love. It must be a game to Seungcheol, playing with his heart like that. It's too late to back down, he can't cancel his crush. Seungcheol leans in and pecks his cheek, Jisoo scoots away after. He avoids eye contact. "You're moody today, Jisoo.." Seungcheol mutters.

Joshua doesn't try to go up against Jihoon or Jeonghan. Days go by, the same old thing..

Seungcheol wants to take his 95 line friends to the movies. Jeonghan opts out saying he has an appointment- he's actually sleeping in. He decides to take Joshua and jokingly calls it a date. 

Joshua immediately hates it. He didn't know Jeonghan changed his mind. It was an opportunity to get closer, to see if Seungcheol really like him- which he didn't. He still wants to push away his feelings. 

"Please don't touch me." he says as Seungcheol squeezes his hand. The male lowers his hand in confusion. "Leave me alone, please." he takes a step back and bows a bit. 

"I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong, Shua? Are you okay?" Seungcheol thought he enjoyed skinship. He loved seeing Joshua's face light up, his eyes crinkle as he smiled. That's why Seungcheol teased him. 

"You're so cruel.. You don't like me, so stop touching me. It's really hurting me.." Joshua's soft voice speaks up. His lips curl into a frown. "If you're close to Jihoon or Jeonghan, pay attention to them." 

"...I don't know what to say about this, Joshua. Do you want to talk about it?" Seungcheol doesn't understand, so he tries to get an explanation. 

Joshua doesn't bite. "I just want you to stop pretending you like me..! Because I do.. And it hurts." he looks down and sighs. "I'm sorry.. I can't do this." he tries to go before Seungcheol laughs, making him stop. 

"And why would you think I'm pretending? I'm close with the other guys, that's all. I only have genuine feelings for you." he knows what he said. Joshua is silent, unable to reply. 

"That's a lie." he mutters. "I'm not likable. I can't go up against your long time friend Jihoon or the handsome Jeonghan. I'm average." 

"The only reason why you think this is because you're insecure. Do I have to say it again, my Joshua? I like you.. Don't compare yourself to them, you're a different person.." Seungcheol goes closer to Joshua and holds his hand, touching his cheek. "Look me in the eye, Shua~ Tell me, when I hold your hand and mess with your hair, does it make you happy?" 

Joshua slightly nods, ignoring eye contact. Seungcheol grabs his face, squeezing his cheeks a bit. "You're too busy thinking bad things about yourself that you haven't realized I worry about you. If it makes my Joshua happy, I'll put all my attention towards you."

Joshua separates himself. "Really? Is that too much to ask?" He can't help but to blush and laugh at this. He's overwhelmed at all of this. 

Seungcheol leans in and places a soft kiss on Joshua's lips. "I love you." he takes his hand and pulls him into a tight embrace. "Only you." 

That was what he was missing. The playful voice is replaced with a serious tone. Joshua takes his hand, going to their so called movie date. "So do I, Seungcheol~" 


End file.
